Resenhas
by Bruh M
Summary: É anonovo e Hermione está num de seus piores dias. Bêbada e com os sentimentos estourando á flor da pele... com os pensamentos trabalhando num ritmo sem controle ela se vê cara a cara com o seu grande amor...


**Autora: **Aleera Black

**E-mail: **Vide Profile

**Sinopse:** É ano-novo e Hermione está num de seus piores dias. Bêbada e com os sentimentos estourando à flor da pele. Com os pensamentos trabalhando num ritmo sem controle ela se vê cara a cara com o seu grande amor...

**Casal: **Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Resenhas…**

Estávamos todos reunidos no castelo de Hogwarts. O dia era o último do ano e era realizada uma festa de ano-novo na escola. Eu usava um vestido branco, levemente ondulante, uma sandália também branca e usava os cabelos soltos, como normalmente costumava usar todos os dias. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção em mim nesta noite, era a garrafa de firewhiskey que eu levava na mão. Sim, não era os livros que, como a Trelawney me disse uma vez, eu costumava ler desesperadamente, e sim uma garrafa de firewhiskey.

Eu não estava nada bem, e como eu não aprendi a disfarçar meus sentimentos durante esses meus anos em Hogwarts, eu estava indo muito bem, obrigada! Disfarçava com uma proeza que eu não sabia de onde havia tirado.

O castelo estava lindo, na minha opinião, a melhor de todas as suas decorações anteriores. Havia quiosques espalhados ao redor do lago negro, enfeites festivos decoravam toda a sua extensão. Da mais profunda masmorra até a mais alta torre. Talvez para tentar desanuviar essa tensão de guerra que estava impregnando os corações de todos nós, os elfos se empenharam tanto em deixar o castelo tão magnífico. E estava mesmo. Não havia como negar, todos conhecem a minha aversão por trabalho elfo-escravo, mas tenho de admitir, que se não fosse feito com amor, o castelo não estaria tão lindo como estava essa noite.

Caminhava eu pelos quiosques na beira do lago, vendo, observando. Pela época fria que era nosso inverno, o lago congelava revelando uma beleza inigualável. E nem por isso, menos perigosa. Haviam conjurado um muro, perto da sua margem, a fim de proteger os alunos desavisados. E era onde eu me encontrava.

O lago, calmo e sedutor, como sempre me fascinava. Eu o admirava de olhos vidrados. Enquanto minha mente trabalhava em um turbilhão de emoções. Porque o final de ano me abalava tanto eu nunca fui capaz de responder… não… não, vou ser sincera comigo… a verdade mais cruel é que eu sempre soube. Sempre. E essa verdade estava dentro daquele castelo.

Tão perto e tão longe. Distante. Nunca tive tanta vontade de gritar como hoje. Extravasar toda minha angústia. Mas como fazer isso? Como poder me aliviar? O firewhiskey na minha mão era a resposta. A dor chega junto com o nó na garganta, associada com o amargo da bebida. A única solução que achei foi segurar o primeiro copo que me ofereceram. O primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro e logo depois estava bebendo no gargalo. A primeira de muitas, devo dizer. Já perdi a conta de quantas foram.

O fato é que agora eu me debruçava e sentava em cima do muro, ainda admirando a beleza misteriosa daquelas águas negras. E com uma consciência quase palpável de que eu estava prestes a fazer uma loucura. Mas que loucura seria, eu não também não sabia.

Falando sério, eu não sabia de mais nada. O álcool dominava noventa por cento da minha mente e, devo acrescentar consequentemente das minhas atitudes.

"Posso saber o que está pensando?".

Ah, aquela voz arrastada que tanto me embriagava - mais que a bebida - , que tanto me fazia perder a cabeça, que era capaz de me fazer perder o controle dos meus atos. Aquela voz com quem eu sonhava desesperadamente que sussurrasse no meu ouvido. Que eu sonhava acordar todos os dias, ouvindo um bom dia ao pé do ouvido. Que…

Escuto mais uma vez a voz, fazendo-me despertar de vez:

"Posso saber por onde está viajando, Granger?"

Despertando dos meus devaneios, levanto do muro, sem encará-lo. Se o olhasse, eu saberia qual seria a loucura que estava para realizar…

"Resenhas de final de ano, Malfoy."

Caminho em cima do muro, equilibrando-me com dificuldade.

"Resenhas? Qual resenhas?".

"Se eu te contasse, não seriam mais resenhas. O propósito delas perderia a graça…"

Pulo do muro para o chão, e bêbada do jeito que estou, me desequilibro e por pouco não caio de boca no chão. Se não fosse uma mão a me segurar pelo braço e me pôr de pé novamente. O nervosismo me faz rir como uma louca, e levantando os olhos vejo suas íris cinza-azuladas me encarando com preocupação. O que me fez calar a boca na hora!

Isso é loucura! Devia ser terminantemente proibido ficar tão perto de quem se ama e não se pode ter! Caramba, o destino definitivamente não vai com a minha cara! Porque ele tinha que estar tão próximo?

Aqueles dedos longos e fortes, me segurando no braço, seu rosto tão perto tão perigosamente perto de mim, sua respiração chegando quente no meu rosto. "Ah… isso é tortura". Fecho os olhos, tentando reprimir uma lágrima solitária que rolou pelo meu rosto…

"Solte-me Malfoy – digo num sopro de voz."

"O que é que você tem?" – disse ele soltando-me devagar.

Como é que as pessoas podiam ser tão cegas. Ele principalmente!

"Nada! Eu nunca tenho nada" – grito para ele, já há uma distância considerável, pois eu pulara o muro e me dirigia para o lago congelado, agora deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto sem domínio.

Isso já estava fugindo ao meu controle. Chuto o ar com raiva e ouço um barulho ensurdecedor que me faz parar. Meia-noite. Os fogos iluminam o céu cheio de estrelas e eu fiquei ali parada, admirando estática mais um ano indo embora e um outro cheio de duvidas e incertezas chegar à minha vida.

Ouço, logo atrás de mim, um barulho de gelo se partindo, denunciando que ele havia me seguido. Braços, pouco depois, me abraçando pela cintura e um rosto encostando-se ao meu ombro.

"Draco…"

"Hum…"

Como era difícil falar, me expressar. Se já era complicado admitir, quanto mais transmitir esse sentimento em palavras… era extremamente complexo.

De repente o gelo do lago negro, o vento que soprava leve e os fogos de artifício sumiram do meu sentido de audição. O único sentido que eu tinha era o tato… um beijo no pescoço que me fez arrepiar por inteira.

"Draco…" - suspirei dizendo seu nome, logo depois sentindo seu sorriso sob o meu pescoço.

"Hermione, olha pra mim…"

Vir-me-ei o encarando nos olhos. Aquela boca fina, com lábios que tanto ansiava em provar… seus cabelos caindo nos olhos azuis-acinzentados…

Tão misterioso e sedutor… tão encantador e assustador… tão… tão…

"Eu sei que não quer me contar suas resenhas… dou-te todo o crédito por isso… mas quero lhe contar as minhas."

Aonde ele queria chegar com isso? Minhas resenhas estavam estampadas na cara. Ele que não queria ver, enxergar, admitir…

Chega Draco… não me torture mais… use legiminência e veja o que minha mente lhe diz…

Segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, ele obriga meu olhar a encontrar o dele e diz para meu total assombro e felicidade…

"Eu amo você…"

"O quê?"

Não… não podia acreditar. Estou sonhando e isso não passa de uma brincadeira sem graça. Mas ainda ouço-o terminar:

"… É essa a minha resenha Hermione. Dizer à pessoa que mais gosto o que sinto por ela…"

Eu o encaro, sentindo mais que nunca, o calor das suas mãos no meu rosto, aquela lágrima encontrou finalmente seu fim, rolando pelo meu rosto. Finalmente eu tinha entendido.

Não era brincadeira ou qualquer coisa feita de má vontade por ele. Draco se declarou pra mim e isso era um fato.

Concreto.

Verdadeiro.

Verdadeiramente sublime.

Eu me joguei nos seus braços, sendo correspondida com um abraço apertado e cheio de significados.

Nossos lábios se encontraram e me rendi nesse beijo… sim, o seu beijo… seu beijo doce e carinhoso, seu beijo repleto de paixão e desejo… o beijo que sempre esperei e que agora era só meu… e acabei por falar:

"Acho que nossas resenhas são as mesmas… eu amo você, Draco… sempre amei e sempre vou te amar."

N/A: Essa foi a minha primeira aventura em fanfics. E foi escrita no dia 11/06/2006 e pra inicio não era pra ser bem uma. Aí estava eu relendo os meus arquivos e achei essa daqui. E pensei: "isso aqui tah a cara do Draco e da Hermione" passei pro PC e aí está. Eu confesso que to morrendo de medo do que vcs vão me dizer!!! Espero que tenham gostado… Bjos!!!! 


End file.
